Truthful, Brave and Ever So Slightly Sadistic
by FinalFantasyHearts-Rinsaito
Summary: Instead of killing, Sylar promises Mohinder Suresh to be 'kind and helpful' to people for an entire week. The one flaw in that: What does Sylar consider 'kind and helpful? And, even with the best intentions, sometimes, people are wounded more so by good.


Truthful, Brave and Ever So Slightly Sadistic

Author Note**: **The statement can be said of certain people I know in real life. This came about because a friend of mine asked me to come up with some random Sylar quotes. These are his 'words of wisdom'. Also, quite some time ago, I did promise _Ancient and Forever_ a fic, but didn't feel I'd be able to pull of the requested idea. So, here's a Sylar fic for you. I wrote it a while ago, but, you may as well know it was for you anyway.

One: Beg, Plead, Kill, Maim - Laugh

_Sylar's Words of Wisdom #1:_ _"Psychotic, Moi? I'm offended that you'd say that to me…so, excuse me while I go and get my chainsaw…"_

"Oh, a gun - how quaint." Sylar drawled, a grin spreading across his face as he turned to face his assailant. It wasn't as if - even without his heightened hearing anymore - he wouldn't have been able to hear them 'creeping' up on him, they were obviously no ballerina So, he hadn't been in the least bit surprised when he was suddenly looking down the metallic barrel of a gun. Mohinder Suresh glared at the watchmaker, trying to steady his shaking hand. "De ja vu." Sylar mutter to himself as he waited for the Doctor of genomics to speak. "If I was a child molester who could moonwalk, you wouldn't be holding a gun to my head." Then again, why wait for others to talk?

"Do not think I won't pull the trigger!" The Indian stammered.

Sylar rolled his eyes, "I don't doubt that - you have before, after all. But, that's only if you can keep your hand steady enough to aim to begin with, and even then I wouldn't call you any marksman."

"You're weak and without your powers, there's no way you could stop a bullet this time." Mohinder replied, ignoring the slight on his aim and control of the weapon.

"You'd be surprised the things I can do, Suresh."

Mohinder laughed humourlessly, "No, I know full well what _you _are capable of. Nothing would surprise me."

"That's what you think…" Sylar replied in a sing-song tone. "In any case, how did you find me?" He paused, realisation spreading over this sharp features, "Oh, wait…you must have Molly Walker…I see." A predatorial grin repalced his frown all too quickly.

Mohinder looked around, desperate not to show the truth in his eyes, but Sylar wasn't stupid, or likely to forget someone like Molly Walker. Her power was something he still pursued relentlessly. "I'm here to kill you, nothing else matters."

Sylar shrugged, if Mohinder was that desperate to die, more fool him. "Is that your weapon of choice then?"

"We all know that there is not one ounce of good in you, Mister Gray. Do your worst, it wouldn't surprise anyone. Only someone like you could have no mercy or compassion." Mohinder hissed, changing the subject unexpectedly.

Sylar frowned for a moment. Well, he wouldn't want to disappoint the Indian but, something about what Mohinder had said made him want to prove it to be wrong. And, anyway, killing was no fun when someone was prepared for it. Especially as he would gain nothing from the murder, with or without his powers. "That's not true, Doctor Suresh, and I will prove that to you."

"How?" The gun wielder asked with suspicion.

"I will be 'kind and helpful' to everyone I meet for the next entire week." He grinned, watching the gun in the Doctor's hands lower slightly, his grip on the semi-automatic pistol loosening.

"I agree."

"Shall we shake on it?" he asked, suppressing his smile and keeping his face as honest as was possible. Mohinder took the outstretched hand and shook it quickly, then recoiled, obviously refraining from wiping his hand in disgust.

**

"You know that psychopaths usually seem like perfectly normal, kind, and helpful people, right? They say that generally what they do is manipulate people into trusting them and around other people you'd never think they had homicidal tendencies. And, not all psychopaths become murderers. They simply cause chaos and confusion wherever they go - stirring up arguments and spreading rumours, and so on. Like, some type of sadistic pleasure from permanent discord. They can't be happy with just calm. They have a need to ruin it." Claire Bennet told West as they sat on her bed, looking over a textbook for school.

"Oh, well, you better watch out, Claire..." West grinned.

"Why's that?" she asked, pushing her hair back over her shoulder as she did so.

"You see, secretly, I've manipulated you into liking me and really I'm planning to murder you…"

"So the whole story comes out now, does it?" she chuckled.

"Yup." West hung his head in mock shame.

"I think you better start repenting then." The blonde told him seriously.

"Seriously? How can I do that then…" he winked and she was unable to hold back giggles.

"Be inventive?"

West whacked his fist against his palm in annoyance. "Well, that idea's out the window then…"

"You can fly, you know."

"Witty, but…you so shouldn't have said that." grinning, he leaned forward, and pulled her towards him, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Claire's bedroom door crashed open and sent her brother, Lyle, tumbling into the room after it. He picked himself up, red with embarrassment, and looked at his older sister with terror. " I wasn't spying, I swear!"

"LYLEEEEEEE!" Claire yelled after him as he made a rapid escape out of the doorway, along the hallway and down the stairs to the safety of the kitchen where their mother was preparing dinner. Claire growled and gave up, turning back to West.

"What were we studying again?" He asked her slowly.

"Psychology."

"What am I thinking then?"

"Psychology has nothing to do with telepathy, or psychic ability, West." Claire replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"I know that, but you ruined a good hint there." He pouted slightly and she grinned.

"Sorry…maybe you weren't clear enough?"

Raising an eyebrow he nodded. "Obviously…bluntness was never my forte."

**

Adam Monroe pouted across the metal table at Elle, but she wasn't paying him any attention what so ever.

"How long am I to be punished by you accursed people this time?" he asked, bored of sitting around and doing nothing.

Elle Bishop looked up slightly and shrugged, "Do you think I care?"

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to." Adam told her hoarsely.

She raised an eyebrow at him, admiring her nails as she filed them to perfection. "Go ahead, that's probably why they put me in here with you." she replied absently.

"I could, you know." He insisted, rather pathetically in Elle's opinion.

"Yeah, handcuffed to a chair and drugged up to your eyeballs, you can." she scoffed at him.

"I could, dammit!" Adam yelled.

"Seriously, calm down. If you're so powerful why don't you stop talking about it and actually do something, for Christ's sake?"

"I would…I will…I…"

"Uh-huh. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll knock you out."


End file.
